Slytherin: Volturi Recruiting Center
by Cambian
Summary: Draco, Snape, and four others are turned while on vacation in Italy. The two escape to England and leave with Harry to find peace with the Cullen family, but peace can not come with the Volturi on their trail. SLASH! HPDM More pairings later!
1. Slytherin: Volturi Recruiting Center

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Summary: I got this idea from an icon I saw on photobucket. During the summer, several Slytherin students head to Italy for fun in the sun and some 'educational' field trips with their head of house. They learn quickly that you should not go on tours of Volterra.

_**Slytherin: Volturi Recruiting Center**_

Harry had not seen Draco since the end of the last school year, and now he was here in the pouring rain with eyes red as blood. Harry stood from where he was being forced to do yard work for his aunt and uncle and stepped closer, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head.

As Harry stepped closer, Draco's eyes turned black and he covered his mouth and nose, seemingly fighting with himself.

"Malfoy…what is wrong?"

Draco reluctantly removed his hand from his mouth and forced himself to speak.

"Attack…me, Snape, and four other Slytherins. Vampires…turned us."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and let out a shaky breath. Snape and I fled, but the others will follow us…the others have sided with the ones that attacked us. Please Potter…Snape and I need your help. I wouldn't have come if this wasn't life of death."

Life or death? If Malfoy really was a vampire then he was already dead, but the condition could become even more permanent.

"Start from the beginning and perhaps I will."

_Draco let out a low whistle as he looked out over the city of Volterra. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Snape had agreed to take him and four of his other students to Italy to study potions for the summer. _

_The place was so beautiful that he didn't mind wearing muggle clothing or socializing with muggles…for the moment at least. Snape was drawn to a crowd of people who seemed to be getting ready to go on a tour of the city._

"_What do you say students? Would you like to join the tour?"_

_Draco looked at the beautiful woman who was giving the tour and gulped Her eyes looked as if blue tinting had been placed over blood. He was about to say it was a bad idea, but everyone else had agreed that they wanted to see the entire city._

_The tour had been relatively short and led quickly to Volterra's castle. The group was led into a large chamber. Draco stepped back when he saw the pail white inhabitants. He turned quickly, ready to run out of the doors, but they had already been slammed shut and were guarded._

"_Vampires!"_

_Snape gathered his students to him, but Draco's exclamation had caught the attention of the blonde leader. He walked closer and grabbed Draco by his throat as the feasting began upon the muggles._

"_Caius? How does this human know what we are?"_

_Caius smirked and brushed away the white blonde hair so much like his own. He was holding one of his descendents. The current generation, the current Malfoy heir._

"_He is the current heir of my human line. I would know those eyes and that heir anyway. The Malfoy features had not changed since my time."_

_  
Caius…Caius Malfoy had disappeared many generations ago just after his wife had given birth to a son._

"_I suggest we turn this group Aro, they are wizards. And wizards make the best vampires. The rate of getting special gifts is much higher than with those without magic."_

_Aro gave a nod and waved to a group of his guards who descended upon the other wizards. Draco was forced to watch as the vampires attacked his housemates and godfather. He was forced to watch them writhe in agony for an hour before Caius bit his heir's delicate ivory neck, inflicting more pain than the cruciatus curse could ever cause._

Draco fell to his knees, trying not to breathe in anymore of Harry's scent. He wanted his blood so badly.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me Potter. It has only been a few weeks since I was turned. By all means I should be rampaging through the city and devouring everyone I come across. I am newborn and should be without conscious thought. But what Caius said is true; each of us got a special gift. I can read minds Potter, and I heard whispers of a vampire family in America that fed only on animals."

A sound within the house caused Draco to look up. He hid himself within the bushes as a fat man left the house and started yelling at Harry. Draco felt the intense need to kill this man for threatening Harry. The thoughts coming from this man were vulgar. He had abused Harry since the boy arrived. Doing such foul things to a child was unacceptable. He stepped out of the bushes and had the fat man's throat in a second. He wanted to slit the man's throat, but he would never feed on such foulness. He turned to Harry slowly, who was cowering.

"Gather your things Harry. It appears that we will be saving one another today."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. His uncle may have been frightening, but Draco Malfoy in such a protective mode was even more frightening.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Airplane. A muggle contraption made of metal in which muggles could travel great distances in a much shorter amount of time. Airplane. A sardine can filled with humans, two newborn vampires, and a wizard (said wizard's purchase of blood pops being the only things able to keep said vampires sane and from killing all of the passengers).

"At least pretend to be human would you?"

Draco turned his head slowly to look at Harry and realized that Snape was moving his body to make it look like he was breathing, and he was often fidgeting as humans did. Draco looked back to himself and noticed that he was not making any of these movements. Draco nodded slowly and did as Harry requested before leaning back.

Already they had been in the air for four hours and Draco was getting anxious. So many thoughts were raging through his mind, and only a few of them were actually his. Luckily Snape was blank because of his shields, and comfortingly so was Harry…though he believed that the shields around Harry's mind were oddly different, just as Harry's scent begged him to protect the boy-who-lived.

While he was in Volterra he had heard a few words from Marcus's mind. Singer, mate, perfect match. The blood of a true singer would beg for you to protect them. You would want to taste their blood, but never kill them. He had never wanted to kill Harry.

Draco shook his head slowly. It wasn't true that he had never wanted to kill Harry. There had been many times while he was human that he had wanted to kill the Potter heir, but not once since he had become a vampire and taken in his scent had he wanted to harm him. Sure he wanted to do many other things, but none of them would cause Harry any pain…quite the opposite actually.

Draco looked back over at Snape and sighed. He didn't need to be able to read his mind to know that Snape was thinking of the students that he had failed to protect. Pansy was now trying to whore herself to Aro. Pansy had been given the ability to sense others powers, and because of this she had quickly gained Aro's favor. Well if it couldn't be Voldemort that she served then it might as well be Aro.

Blaise had been given the ability to detect when others were lying. Goyle was a wonderful tracker already, and Crabbe could create a shield around himself and others to protect from physical attack.

Snape had become a seer with his change. They had learned a few things about what they were to do now. First was that they were to take Harry and head to Forks, and the second was about a human who could mimic the abilities of others. They were to protect this human from Pansy and the Volturi.

They could only hope that they could succeed.


	2. Visions

**Chapter 2**

**Visions**

_**Alice**_

_Two vampires stood at their door with a human. The eldest of the vampires had black hair and seemed to be in his late thirties or early forties when turned. The other vampire had white blonde hair and seemed to be only sixteen or seventeen. The two vampires seemed to be family in all but blood and had obviously known each other while human. They had also known the human with the emerald eyes and both were very protective of them._

_The two vampires had come from the Volturi. They had been turned against their will along with four others, and those four others would come for them in time, but the two vampires and the human would be very welcome additions to the family._

_**Severus**_

_The Cullen family fed only on animals, he and his godson would be welcome there, and Harry would finally be happy there…it was the least he could do for Lily. He had neglected Harry for too long, and now that he was a vampire he was determined to make sure that the boy never had to feel another ounce of pain._

_Unfortunately there was the X and Y factors. The X factor was the Volturi. The vampire nobility would come looking for them. Caius would not let his heir go so easily, and Aro would not let a seer go at all. The Y factor on the other hand was something that Aro would want even more than Severus or any of the others. A boy of about seventeen who had the ability to mimic the powers of vampires and other humans. His power had awakened long ago, but Pansy would lock on to it the moment he used it again. The boy had no control over when the ability was used, and so he was a ticking time bomb. At any moment someone with a special ability may cross his path, and then the Volturi would not rest until he was within their ranks._

_**Unknown**_

_Red eyes looked down at him. He had seen the beings with red eyes before but none of them instilled as much fear as these sets of red eyes. He was surrounded by them, and their owners wanted to devour them. A growl sounded behind him and he turned quickly just as one of the leaders lunged and sunk his teeth into his neck._

Asher screamed as he sat up quickly, his hand going directly to his throat where the phantom had bitten him. The teen closed his green eyes tightly and ran his shaky hands through his black and green hair.

It had been years since he had developed his special ability. From time to time such dreams came to him as well, the same dream…for years. Each day the dream became more frightening, and he knew that the moment it became reality was drawing closer. So he had to keep moving.

Asher stood from his motel room bed and made his way over to his map. He took out a red marker and placed it on one town that was on the other side of the country. Forks, Washington. A town named after silverware. How amusing.

Forks it was then. He could only hope that his movements would stay random enough to keep the demons with the red eyes from finding him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It will be a while before Asher makes it to Forks. He'll be hitchhiking his way over from the east coast. SO, while we wait for him to arrive (though you will still see his progress across the country) please visit my poll and vote for who you wish for him to end up with. Your choices are Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Jacob. Also, please tell me who you would like Severus to end up with, though he will end up with someone from the Harry Potter universe. Lastly, I would like to inform you of my one SOLID pairing. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will become an item in this story. After all…its practically canon!

One of the reviewers mentioned how Asher 'could' be Harry's twin. He isn't. He IS however related to someone in the story.

Let the story begin!

**Chapter 3**

Draco took a deep breath and regretted it. The scent of their blood filled him completely. He was immediately and unexpectedly calmed when Harry's hand landed on his shoulder.

"This may sound odd coming from me Malfoy…but I believe in you. You can do this."

Could he do this? Draco took in another deep breath and was soon filled with Harry's scent, his singer's scent. Draco smiled softly at Harry before heaving their bags off of the conveyor belt and making sure to make it look like he was straining himself.

The group began to head to the car rental desks when a pixie like girl and a tall blond man came to stand in front of them. The girl took Severus' hands and squeeled.

"I know we should have waited but I was just so excited that I would be meeting another seer. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper."

Draco and Harry both blinked and looked at one another before looking back at the two vampires in front of them. Severus was his usual stoic self.

"It is nice to finally meet you Alice, and perhaps better for Harry's health. Neither Draco or myself know how to drive a car I'm afraid."

Alice giggled lightly. "I know. Which is why we took my brother Emmett's jeep."

Alice's eyes went blank for a moment before she came out of it and giggled.

"Oh how I love the idea of having so many new brothers. Come on, Esme is dying to meet all of you."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Oh dear, you are nothing but skin and bones."

It was obvious that Esme was the mothering type.

"You just sit right down Harry; I'll make you something nice for dinner."

Harry wanted to ask if vampires even knew how to cook, but Edward and Draco answered his thoughts at the same time with a simple explanation of 'Food Network'. Harry had a feeling that he would be right at home here.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Asher really hated large cities, and he felt very unlucky when he found out that he was going to be taken into New York City by the truck driver that had allowed him to hitchhike.

This had been Asher's life for a very long time now; it had started when he was fourteen and had first come into his abilities. His father had called him a freak and told him to leave while his mother had wept and agreed that he was a monster that should have been aborted the second she had found out about the pregnancy. Not only had he ruined her womb on the way out and nearly cost his mother her life, but now he had also burned down the house because some pyrokenetic had come to the area to be studied by the local university.

From there, Asher had gathered his clothes and some money that he had saved up and fled his home. Over the years he had been able to see the dead, create fire, even read minds. Each gift remained, though it was difficult to pull them to the surface after a week, but he could do it in a pinch. He had once been stuck out in the desert on a winter night and had been able to force the fire from his body to keep himself warm.

Unfortunately this last power seemed to keep popping up. The person who had accidently given it to him had said that they were prophetic dreams. It was an ability that was untraceable because everyone had them at one point or another, in one way or another. It was the most ancient of powers that even some animals possessed.

Crimson eyes. They would be coming for him if he wasn't careful, and the city was filled with so many people that at least one of them had to have an ability.

He wouldn't be staying here long, that was for sure.

Asher rummaged through his wallet and cursed his bad luck. He had enough for a bus ticket, but it wouldn't get him far and he would have to scavenge for food.

Asher made his way to the nearest bus station, and fate began laughing evilly at him as she let a telekinetic walk into the bus station not five minutes later.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Pansy's eyes fell closed, causing Aro to watch her with awe. A big grin slit her face a moment later and she began laughing.

"Oh Aro, I've just seen the most wonderful thing. A boy who has power mimicry. He retains all of the powers that he has ever absorbed though he can not use them easily as a human. Imagine if he were to be brought into our ranks, it would be so easy for him to use all of those abilities."

Aro leaned back in his thrown with a cruel smile. "Where is he now Pansy?"

Pansy giggled. "A bus station in New York, he just absorbed the powers of a telekinetic. I have a feeling that he will absorb more powers soon…and when he does…that will be our time to pounce. I suggest you send a group to America now so that they are on the ground to retrieve him when he shows himself again."

Aro thought for a moment before turning to Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix.

"The four of you will go. Head to New York and await further instruction."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Draco was watching Alice and Severus. The two were looking at one another knowingly after just having another set of visions. Draco was aggravated because he couldn't read Severus' mind and Alice was singing some song in Latin to keep him and Edward out.

"The two of you are no fun!"

Draco wrapped his arms around his chest and turned, heading to see what Harry was doing.

It was hard to believe that already a week had passed. He and Harry had quickly become friends, but he had yet to tell Harry about them being mates. He didn't want to scare him off, and at such a young age Harry had already been through so much. Draco knew that Harry was still hesitant around Carlisle and Esme because they had so quickly fallen into the roles of parents. He was afraid that they would just up and decide that he was a freak and send him back to the Dursleys.

"You're not a freak Harry. If either of us is a freak it's me."

Draco slipped a blood pop into his mouth and leaned against the wall next to Harry who was looking out over the rain falling upon the forest that surrounded their new home.

"Don't read my mind Draco."

Draco sighed. "Don't think so loud Harry. You know I can't control it as well as Edward can, and you keep thinking the same things. I've seen inside of Carlisle and Esme's minds and I know that they will never think of you as a freak and never push you away. Esme already sees you as her son and Carlisle sees you as his as well."

Draco winced when he caught the scent of salt. Harry was crying. Draco sighed and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You are free now. Embrace it. I have."

Harry looked up slowly and let lose a dazzling smile. "I'll try."

"That is all I can ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus had sat everyone down at Alice's insistence. He hadn't wanted to, but Alice had been right, this involved all of them now.

"What is it Sev?"

Severus sat down and thought for a moment on how to say this. He turned to Harry slowly.

"Harry, I loved Lily very much. I was devastated when she chose James over me. I did two things to get back at her for it. The first was that I called her a mudblood, and the second was that I went out and found a woman who looked just like her."

Severus paused for a moment. "Vivian was a muggle from America who was passing through England on her tour of Europe. We slept together, just one night…and then we parted ways."

Harry tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his nose. "Eww, you had a crush on my mum!"

Severus laughed softly. "Perhaps now you can see why I was so cruel to you for so long. I felt that I was the one that should have been with your mother, not Potter. You should have been my son, not his."

Severus turned to Alice for a moment before looking back at his hands, knowing he had to tell all of it.

"I have told you all of the boy that we have to find before the Volturi does. The boy who can mimic the powers of others. Recently, a vision brought some things to light. I saw the boy looking at a picture of his mother. His mother was the Vivian. The boy we have to save is my son."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Asher was completely broke. He didn't even have a penny.

He was currently in St. Louis and needed to head North West if he wanted to get to Forks, Washington. It had already been over a week into his journey and Asher was beginning to feel anxious, but there wasn't much you could do if you were a hitchhiker.

_Karaoke Night. Winner gets $500._

Asher couldn't believe that he was doing this, he really couldn't. Asher took a deep breath as he stood before the crowd and began to sing.

Asher was exhausted when the contest finally ended just after midnight. He had holed himself up in a booth and was sleeping in the corner of it.

"And the winner is Asher!"

Asher jerked awake as his name was called out. He made his way to the front of the club and took the money before leaving as quickly as possible and heading to a nearby diner to buy himself some food.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Draco looked upon the crowds of kids and thanked any god that was listening that Severus had brewed a potion to prevent his bloodlust and return his eye color to normal…for now. He would have to take the potion every twenty four hours, but at least there would be no slipping up for him.

Carlisle and Esme had enrolled him and Harry into school. The two would be juniors at Forks High School and Severus would teach them magic at home.

"Take a deep breath Draco. Relax. You'll do fine."

Draco snarled lightly at Harry. "And how do you know that. You're no seer."

Harry looked slightly hurt. "I know because I've come to know you and I know that you are strong enough to deny any temptation that Snape's potion may not destroy."

Harry turned from Draco quickly and made his way into the main building. Draco began cursing himself for being such a jerk.

As the day went on it was discovered that he had all of his classes with Draco, it was also discovered that Jessica Stanley had a thing for Harry Potter, and that Draco Malfoy did NOT approve. During lunch Draco had broken completely.

Jessica was hanging on Harry as he was trying to eat. Draco was sitting across from him and growling so quietly that even the Cullens would not have been able to hear him.

It was as Jessica leaned over to show her cleavage that Draco stood and slammed his hands down on the table, forcing himself to hold back his strength.

"Back off! He's mine!"

Harry looked up at Draco with a deep blush, his jaw hanging open. No one was able to bring him out of it until the bell rang for the next class.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Harry, I'm sorry!"

Harry ignored Draco as they got out of the car, and instead headed inside to head to his room and do his homework. Harry spelled his door shut so that no one could bother him.

Esme frowned when she watched the boy she saw as a son run up into his room.

"Care to explain what happened, Draco."

Draco would have been blushing if he had still been human; instead he looked away and allowed Emmett to tell the story.

"Jessica was totally hanging all over Harry, and when she started showing off her cleavage Draco totally lost it and told her to back off because Harry was his."

Esme looked at Draco as if he was a moron.

"In front of everyone Draco? No wonder he is so mad!"

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Draco made his way into Harry's room after the other had gone to sleep. He sat down at the end of Harry's bed and took a deep breath when Harry stirred.

"Malfoy? What the hell do you want? Get out of here."

Harry turned away and curled back up.

"I can't go away Harry. I never will. I do not regret saying what I did Harry, but I should have told you how I felt before I blurted it out like that. What I did was cruel and I'm sorry."

"How you feel? That I am an object?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Of course not Harry. Y…you're my singer. I knew it the moment I saw came to you. I knew it the moment your scent reached me."

Harry snorted. "Great, so I smell good. That doesn't mean anything Draco."

At least Harry had stopped calling him by his last name again. Draco sighed and looked out the window.

"I don't know what to say to make you believe me Harry. You've been hurt so many times before. Especially by me. But…ever since…I've been feeling…things. It's as if my heart beats when I'm around you. I can't stop thinking about you, no matter what I do. I can't help these feelings that are taking over me and I'll be damned if I let Jessica take away any chance I have of being happy with you."

Harry sat up slowly and looked at Draco in the darkness of his bedroom. He turned on the side lamp so that he could see Draco better, and placed his new glasses on so that he could see more than a blurry image.

"You do realize that we are two boys right?"

Draco laughed softly. "I am very aware of that Harry."

"Two boys can't be together Draco."

Draco growled and pinned Harry to the bed.

"Just because your aunt and uncle say it doesn't mean its wrong Harry. Do me a favor and forget everything they have every said to you because not a single word of it is true. You are not a freak, you are not worthless, you are not a burden, and the two of us being together is something beautiful…not wrong. While we are on the subject of what you should forget, you are NOT ugly, you are NOT just like your father…though I have never met the man, and you are NOT…hmmph!"

Harry's hands were pinned above his head by Draco; there was only one possible way to shut the blonde up. Harry's warm lips collided with Draco's cold ones, effectively removing Draco from his current train of thought.

Harry pulled away slowly with a deep blush on his lips, shivering from the feel of Draco's body, though the shivers had nothing to do with the coldness of his body.

"I…I like you too. But I have school in the morning and unlike you I need sleep. So can I please go back to bed now?"

Draco laughed softly. "Only if I can sleep beside you."

Harry rolled the thought around his mind for a moment before nodding and moving over so that Draco had more room on the bed.

Draco felt like something was going right in his life for once, and so did Harry.


	5. Run For Your Life

**Chapter 5**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run For Your Life!**

_Crimson eyes looked down at Asher. This time he was laying in his motel bed when he was found, this time the crimson eyes were close._

Asher shot up quickly and pulled upon the powers locked deep inside of him, flinging fire into the face of the crimson eyes demon that was kneeling over him. Two days before he had absorbed the ability to heal rapidly. It was a good thing too because it would make him more durable during this run, but they shouldn't have sent only one after him.

Asher was out of the motel room before the other had a chance to recover, and he had been unable to grab his things as a result.

Asher pushed himself as fast until he had disappeared into a crowd.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Three vampires walked into the motel room to see Demetri's face badly burned. Felix laughed softly as he watched the tracker's charred face begin to heal.

"I told you that we should have waited for Aro to give the order."

Demetri growled. "I want to go home quickly. Let's get this over with."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Asher was exhausted by the time he set foot in Forks. His original pace had been more relaxed, but Asher had only ever slept a total of two hours each night since the attack in the hotel, and he had been forced to wear the same clothes that he had been dressed in, and he had even been forced to steal shoes.

Asher made his way through the forest and removed his clothes when he saw the slow moving river. The crystal clear water beckoned to him. He first scrubbed out his clothing and hung them over trees to dry before he slipped into the frigid water. He didn't mind the chill as long as he could scrub the dirt and grime from the past few days from his body.

He had been sticking mostly to cities since the encounter, but he had to admit that it was nice to be in a small town like this at the moment.

Asher dipped his head under water and scrubbed at his scalp, trying to get every last scrap of dirt off of his body. When he resurfaced he was greeted with laughter.

"Aren't you frozen in there? I mean…seriously your lips are blue and you're shaking."

Asher's eyes widened when he saw the group of people that were looking at him. Three were women, one was pixie like, one mother like, and one was blonde and looked like a stuck up bitch. There were also seven men. The 'leader' of the men looked to be in his early twenties and had blonde hair and honey eyes. There was another blonde man with the same eyes but his hair had a wave to it. Then there was the big man who looked like he was the fierce teddy bear type. He blushed lightly when he saw the boy with copper hair who was looking at him so intently, and they his eyes met a boy whose emerald gaze rivaled his own.

He felt embarrassed that he had been caught naked by them. He turned slowly to appraise the other two men. One had white blonde hair, and the other looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. These two had crimson eyes.

Asher's heart rate picked up as his survival instinct kicked in. Crimson eyes…these two had to be with the ones that were after him. Asher's eyes grew darker and he turned quickly, bursting out of the river and heading deeper into the forest, seeking to get away at all costs, he didn't even realize that he was naked or frozen.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Carlisle jumped into action the moment Asher fled.

"Edward, Emmett, Harry, you go after him. Esme, love, please go back to the house and get as many blankets as you can carry, Alice, go get the poor boy some clothes."

He turned to Draco and Severus. He could see the pain in Severus's eyes that the boy he had discovered to be his son was so frightened from him.

"It would appear that he has already met some of our kind. I want the two of you to wait back at the house."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Something foreign had taken over Asher. He was filled with thoughts that were not his own.

_So fast for a human. Good thing that Emmett is carrying Harry. _

_Snape's son? There is a resemblance._

_I wonder if he realizes that he's not wearing any clothes._

The last thought caused Asher to stumble, giving Edward the chance to pounce and take him down. Asher let out a cry of shock as his frozen flesh made contact with the sticks and rocks of the forest ground, causing him to bleed in several places.

Edward's eyes widened and he pulled back quickly, holding his breath as Emmett caught up and let Harry down.

Harry quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around the frozen boy.

"We aren't going to hurt you, but you're becoming hypothermic, we need to get you warmed up."

Asher hissed. "Fuck you! You work for them! The ones with the blood red eyes!"

_Blood red eyes…he met the Volturi…they already found him. This isn't safe. If Demetri…they'll find Severus and Draco…kill us all…_

Edward was at Asher's throat in a second, fingers wrapped around his throat.

"What did you do to bring their wrath upon yourself?"

Asher's eyes were wide and he thought back to all of the dreams that he had received, including the one with the pig of a woman who told the leader about him. He then remembered burning one of them, causing the one who held him to burst into laughter.

"You set Demetri's face on fire. Well we are screwed now aren't we?!"

Asher looked at the one holding him as if he was insane.

"Demetri…tracker…they'll find Severus and Draco and kill us all."

Edward's eyes widened and he slipped back into the boy's mind, seeing that he was mimicking his own abilities. Edward released him quickly, suddenly realizing why he was so wanted by the Volturi. He turned his head slowly when he saw the rest of the group arrive minus Severus and Draco. Carlisle quickly bundled Asher in the blankets before pulling out a needle. Asher's eyes widened when he saw it and he moved to flee again, but the needle was already in his skin and the drug was already making his eyes heavy.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

_Two sets of crimson eyes looked down upon Asher, but those eyes were slowly fading to the same honey color that all but the green eyed boy had. One set seemed almost brotherly, as if they should have grown up together, and the other seemed fatherly. Both sets of eyes were no longer frightening, but very comforting. _

_Draco. Severus. _

_The image changed to Severus standing alone with Asher's mother. A light seemed to connect them and form into Asher's image._

_Was the crimson eyed man his father?_

_The image shifted again, showing a young boy with white blonde hair being held by Severus._

"_Why do you not have a kid Uncle Sev? I want a cousin to play with."_

_Severus laughed softly. "I suppose I just never found the right person."_

_The image shifted again to a young Asher crying in the shadows after being kicked out by his parents. Severus wrapped his arms around Asher and suddenly the boy felt loved, whole…like he had found his real family._

Asher's eyes opened slowly and he was immediately met with two sets of crimson, but he felt no fear. He closed his eyes again to push back the dizziness from the drug. He slowly began pushing himself up, wincing at the stiffness in his body.

"How long was I out?"

It was the man that the dream told him was his father that spoke. "Almost twenty four hours. Much longer and Carlisle would have put you on an IV. He examined you and found you hadn't had anything to eat in days, and that you were so sleep deprived that you would have gone into shock from it soon. Where the hell is Vivian!? She should be taking care of you!"

Vivian. So it was true. This man was his father.

"Vivian and Greg threw me out when my curse started. I've been on the streets since I was fifteen."

Severus snarled, and Asher flinched, but he knew the anger was directed at his 'parents' and not him. Severus sighed softly.

"I should have searched for you. I should have kept in contact with your mother…I didn't know she was pregnant. If I had…you would have never been left there with them. I would have raised you."

Too little too late. Severus knew it was too little too late, but he hoped that he could form some sort of relationship with his son. Draco had been relaying the others dream to him, so it was obvious that Asher already felt safe around them.

"So are you going to explain who is after me?"

Draco slowly backed away from the bed and fled from the door. Severus sighed softly.

"They are called The Volturi. They are vampire nobility, or they see themselves as such. During the summer I took Draco and some of my students to Volterra, Italy and we went on a tour of the city. It turned out that the Volturi were using the tours to bring in their food, but every once in a while they would simply turn the victims. One of the leaders Caius…he is the first of Draco's family line, his human line. He knew Draco for who he was and had me and the others turned in front of Draco before turning him as well. Luckily…Draco and I were able to get away."

Severus then went on to explain about The Volturi, vampires, and wizards and the fact that Asher's abilities were probably some form of his own magic.

Asher listened with avid attention until Carlisle came in to give him another checkup.

Asher felt safe here…but he knew that the Volturi...and especially Aro and Demetri would not let him escape.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Demetri held the cell phone to his ear.

"He's in Forks and he's made contact with the Cullens. Draco and Severus are here as well."

Aro sighed from the other line.

"Come home for now. You'll deliver your full report here and we will decide where to go from there."

Demetri grunted and touched his scarred face. For some reason he had not healed completely, and instead had a light scar on the left side of his face.

"Just one thing Aro…when it comes time to turn Asher…he's mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mother**

The sound of yelling forced Asher from unconsciousness. He had been living with the Cullen's for two weeks now and had put on a bit more weight, and even had a full new wardrobe thanks to Alice. He had learned a few spells from his father and even had a wand of his own now, though that didn't help keep him from channeling the special abilities of the vampires within the house.

At the moment it seemed that he was channeling Jasper's power, because he could feel the anger like a hot poker being shoved into his heart. He stood slowly and pulled on a loose pair of pajama pants before making his way downstairs.

"Hey! Enough with the emotional overload! Knock it off!"

A hand was around Asher's throat in a second, causing the inhabitants of the room to growl in anger. Asher's eyes widened when he noticed who was really in the house.

"G…Greg. What the hell are you doing here?"

Severus was at Greg's side in an instant applying pressure to the man's shoulder.

"Kindly remove your hand from my son or I will be forced to break something."

Greg slowly removed his hand from around Asher's throat.

"You're a freak just like him. A fucking wizard you said?" Greg scowled as if he smelled something foul. He turned to his wife slowly. "How the hell could you sleep with a fucking Wizard?"

Vivian crossed her arms over her chest. "How the hell was I supposed to know? It's not like he up and told me what he was. If he had told me I would have made sure he was institutionalized."

Severus growled. "Are you going to sign the papers or not?"

Papers? This was the first that Asher had heard of any papers.

Vivian growled and walked over to the table and signed her name on the papers that would transfer custody over to Severus. "Sign the damn papers Greg."

Greg grumbled and did as his wife told.

Asher watched as Vivian and Greg left the Cullen residence. Asher wrapped his fingers around his own neck, rubbing the bruise marks that Greg had once again placed upon him. Asher felt to his knees as an intense feeling of relief filled him.

He had always feared that the police would find him and force him to go back to the abusive home, or that his parents would decide that they wanted their toy back. Asher closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths, jumping when a cold hand landed lightly on his shoulder. Asher looked up slowly to see his father looking at him. Tears of relief sprang to his eyes and he pushed himself into his father's arms.

He finally felt that he was truly safe, and for the moment…the threat of the Volturi seemed so very far away.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Asher was practically shaking as he stood with Harry and Draco before Forks High School. Alice danced up to him and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

That didn't make him feel any better.

Asher pulled his bag closer over his shoulder. He was glad that he had placed into junior classes but he had always hated school when he was younger. That didn't change just because four years had passed.

And then…Asher met Jessica Stanley and he knew that it was going to be a year of torture.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Caius was furious. He wanted Draco and he wanted him now. He paced in front of Aro and Marcus, annoying the other leaders.

"Asher is with him. If we don't want another one of our guard set on fire then we need to think of an appropriate plan."

Caius growled. "Here's a plan. We just kill the kid and get me back my grandson!"

Aro laughed softly.

"Not a possibility. I will not allow you to kill him; he will be a wonderful addition to our guard."

A phone rang and Aro slowly removed a cell from his pocket. He spoke for a few moments before grinning.

"We'll attack during Christmas. Any objections?"

When Aro received none, he began plotting.


End file.
